fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ariyamna Silveren
Ariyamna Silveren (アーリヤムナー・シルバーレン, Āriyamunā shirubāren) wolny mag, wcześniej należała do Fairy Tail. Często również nazywana jest Zwiastunem Śmierci ze względu na przepowiednię z nią związaną. Wygląd Zewnętrzny Ariyamna wygląda na typową 20-latkę o długich do pasa włosach z całkiem ładnie ułożoną grzyweczką. Kształtuje się ona na dwa kosmyki na samym środku sięgające nosa oraz inne równo rozchodzące się na obie strony. Nie zasłaniają jej błekitnych oczu. Jest nieco blada, jednak jest to już jej natura, a nie choroba czy coś w tym stylu. Mierzy 1,75m przy wadze 68kg, przy czym o tym drugim nie lubi wspominać. Ma leciutko zarysowane mięśnie, czego nie widać pod bluzką. Kiedy ma rozerwaną bluzkę lub jej nie ma, widać czarne znaki na lewej piersi, czasami błyszczące błękitem. Rozrastają się, gdy nie ma panowania nad swoimi uczuciami i wtedy zajmują całą klatkę piersiową i rękę. Również jej oczy zmieniają kolor na kruczoczarny, przez co nie widać źrenic. Ubiór Obecny Żeby nie było nieścisłości: lubi kolor czarny i jego odcienie, co nie oznacza, że nie założy również czegoś białego. Na chwilę obecną ma ubraną czarną bluzkę z krzyżem na boku, stojącym kołnierzem, długimi rękawami, w którym może schować ręce i bardzo dużym dekoltem, przez co widać trochę stanika i pieczęci. Jest zapięta tuż pod piersiami na mocnym szwie. Na biodrach ma krótką spódniczkę rozciętą (zamek) pośrodku utrzymywaną na białym pasku. Ma na nich zawieszone dwa sznurki z małymi ornamentami. Na dodatek, jest rozcięta na bokach, a z tyłu ma nieco więcej materiału. Na nogach ma długie, sięgające do miejsca buty mniej-więcej poniżej kolan z niewielkimi obcasami, może mającymi 3 centymetry. Bardzo często nosi na sobie kremowy płaszcz, a na głowę zarzuca kaptur. Poprzednie Wcześniej nosiła czerwoną narzutę z niewielkimi rękawkami bez żadnych zapięć z przodu. Gdyby nie czarna bluzka pod nią, piersi byłyby doskonale widoczne. Wokół bioder ma białą opaskę zawiązaną na boku, a wokół szyi ma szalik tego samego koloru. Zawsze nim zakrywała twarz, gdy chciała ukryć swoją tożsamość, albo czuła się niepewnie w danej sytuacji. Na nogach miała ciemne spodnie do kostek z kontrastującą siatką od wewnętrznej strony, mniej-więcej na wysokości kolan. Buty były prostymi sandałami koloru czerwonego odkrywające skórę. Całe ramiona miała w brandażach, chcąc ukryć blizny od używania jej umiejętności. Obecnie tych blizn już nie ma, zostały całkowicie usunięte. Na prawym ramieniu pod kolor oczu i włosów miała znak gildii Fairy Tail. W drugiej wersji stroju zmieniła tylko bluzkę na czarną z długimi, szerokimi rękawami i wysokim, leciutko opadającym kołnierzem, który łatwo dało się nasunąć nawet nieco powyżej nos. Ostatni kompletnie się zmienił, zawdzięcza go osobie, która ją uratowała przed niechybną śmiercią. Wtedy bowiem została ubrana w płaszczyk zapinany na guzik przy szyi, łagodnie opadający i sięgający łokci. Przy krawędziach wyszyte białe linie, z czego na lewej części widać było gwiazdkę tego samego koloru. Pod tym nosiła białą sukieneczkę z kontrastującym paskiem przy górnej części oraz lekko przekrzywionym paskiem na biodrach. Na nogach miała sięgające ponad kolana pończochy oraz buty, oba elementy miały barwe czarną. Gogyō no Gekido Po użyciu ostatecznej umiejętności Katana Miryō wygląd użytkownika nieodwracalnie się zmienia. Włosy stają się śnieżnobiałe, a oczy krwistoczerwone. Skóra dosłownie bieleje, staje się blada jak ściana. Póki co, Ariyamny to jeszcze nie spotkało, aczkolwiek jest bardzo prawdopodone, że to się stanie. Charakter Ariyamna, jak każdy użytkownik jej magii posiada dwie części różniące się od siebie pod wieloma względami: Zen (jako strona dobra) oraz Waru (zła). Waru zostaje uwolniona w momencie pierwszego użycia Katana Miryō':' Yami. Zen "Dobra" strona Ari, choć momentami na to nie wygląda. Czasami bywa zbyt oschła i ostra względem innych ludzi, nie chcąc pokazywać swojej prawdziwej natury. Trzyma się na uboczu, nienawidzi pokazywać swojej twarzy bojąc się, że ktoś ją rozpozna. Nie ufa nieznajomym nie wiedząc, czy nie widzieli jej trzy lata wcześniej, gdy jedna niewielka wioska zniknęła z mapy. To zostawiło uszczerbki w jej psychice, międzyinnymi to, że uważa samą siebie za niegodną ratunku. Nie chce przyjmować pomocy od innych wiedząc, że nie powinni pomagać zabójczyni. Jednak to wydarzenie również sprawiło, że bez wahania potrafi uśmiercić inną osobę, której nienawidzi z całego serca. Nawet, jeśli wtedy zapłacze, bo chce nigdy więcej tego robić. Momentami, przypominając sobie o przeszłości paraliżuje ją strach. Swoje prawdziwe "ja" pokazuje tylko przy przyjaciołach i rodzinie. Dla osób takich jak Gavriel czy członkowie Fairy Tail, których miała okazję poznać nieco bliżej niż tylko z widzenia zdaje się być wesołą dziewczyną, optymistkę z poczuciem humoru, że nie martwi się o nic. Wtedy lubi sobie pożartować, pośmiać się i robić inne tego typu rzeczy. Nawet potrafi poplotkować! Gdy się znajdą osoby, które podadzą jej pomocną dłoń mimo jej głośnych protestów ma wrażenie, że może jest dla niej jakiś ratunek. Jeśli już się do kogoś przywiązała, potrafi za tę osobę walczyć do końca i się nie poddawać. Ona nigdy się nie poddaje... Czas, gdy jest załamana i nie wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić jest niezwykle korzystny dla manipulatorów - można wtedy ją bardzo łatwo przekonać do swoich (niekoniecznie dobrych) racji, aby do tej osoby dołączyła. Waru Pojawia się tylko w momentach, gdy zaczyna wątpić we wszystko i wszystkich wokół. Jej charakter drastycznie się zmienia. Tych, za których chciałaby oddać życie pragnie zabić za wszelką cenę. Wypowiedzi zawsze nabierają charakteru ironicznego i sarkastycznego mogącego przerazić nawet największego twardziela (choć do tej pory to jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło). Tak samo, jak przy kontroli Zen nie potrafi się poddać, nie przyjmuje do wiadomości porażki. Okazuje się wtedy, że doskonale włada nad magią i zna najważniejsze jej sekrety, o których Ari nawet nie ma pojęcia. Jest niezwykle lojalna w stosunku do tych, którzy wspomogli ją wyjść "na powierzchnię" i uwolnili spod ogromnego nacisku Zen. Dąży do opanowania Gogyō no Gekido co sprawi, że obie strony zanikną pozostawiając jej ciało jako pustą powłokę bez uczuć, która nie powstrzyma się przed zabiciem kogokolwiek. Inne informacje Bardzo lubi śpiewać. Pod warunkiem, że śpiewa samej sobie lub grupie maksymalnie trzech osób wokół. Wynika to stąd, że podczas niewielkiego występu na ulicach Hargeonu ktoś ją zranił nieodpowiednimi słowami (miała wtedy ok. 8 lat, więc wzięła to sobie do serca i zraziła się do ludzi). Poza tym, również lubi przebywać w towarzystwie przyjaciół (jeśli zrobią coś nieodpowiedniego i zaczynają przepraszać od razu im wybacza) ''i lekki wiater. Ma '''arachnofobię' oraz klaustrofobię. Pierwsza jest spowodowana tym, że kiedyś brat jej przyniósł wielkiego pająka ledwie mieszczącego się w jego rączce. Ma uraz do końca życia, gdyż chciał on na nią naskoczyć niedługo po pokazaniu. Klaustrofobia zaś jest przez konieczność schowania się w skrzyni, w którą kilka razy wbito ostrza mieczy - cudem nie została zraniona. Jak każdy nie lubi, gdy coś nie idzie po jej myśli. Powiązania i więzy rodzinne Rodzina Należy do rodziny magów''' Silveren o długiej tradycji przekazywanej z pokolenia na pokolenie. Tu chodzi o magię, którą się posługują - '''Katana Miryō oraz pochodnymi. Co kilka pokoleń rodzi się osoba, która będzie w stanie używać Furii Pięciu Żywiołów (Gogyō no Gekido) zdolnej do zniszczenia świata. Bardzo często jej użytkownicy dążyli do zdobycia potęgi, co skutkowało utratą kontroli. Między innymi przez to zyskali taką złą sławę. Ariyamna nie ma pojęcia o przeszłości związanej z tym nazwiskiem, a nauka tej magii była po prostu podświadomym wyborem. Ma brata kilka minut starszego od niej samej, Gavriela. Oboje urodzili się gdzieś w trasie, niedaleko Hargeonu. Z powodu problemów rodzicieli, musieli zostać oddani pod opiekę mieszkańca wioski rolniczej. To on nadał im imiona, wychował ich i próbował zaopiekować tak, aby pod żadnym warunkiem nie uczyli się magii. Zdążyli mu przekazać, że to może zagrozić wszystkim wokół, tym bardziej jeśli Ariyamna się tym zajmie. Konając na łożu śmierci podczas Polowania na Dzieci nie zdążył jej przestrzec. Powiązania z osobami Medith Icarus był jej mentorem od czasu, gdy jej brat został zabrany do Rajskiej Wieży. To on jej zapewnił naukę magii, zadbał o jej wyposażenie i dalszy rozwój. Zabrał ją na Fantasię, czym zachęcił do dołączenia do Fairy Tail. Obecnie żyje z zemsty za to, co zrobiła trzy lata przed dołączeniem do gildii: doszczętnie spaliła wioskę, zabijając każdego mieszkańca nie licząc jego i osób, które przez ten czas nie były w wiosce. Można powiedzieć, że sam sobie był tego winien, gdyż po usłyszeniu od proroka przepowiedni o zagładzie świata krew w nim zabuzowała i sam ją zaatakował, zmuszając do samoobrony koniecznej. Czarny Mag, Zeref sprawił, iż jej moc magiczna znacznie się zwiększyła, a oddziałujący na nią mrok sprawił, iż miała szansę na nauczenie się kolejnego zaklęcia przydatnego w Katana Miryō, Yami. Wybudził w niej również część Waru, która do czasu interwencji rady i jej brata szalała w najlepsze. Powiązania z wydarzeniami Polowanie na dzieci Była jedną z osób, którym udało się zbiec podczas zbierania osób do budowy Systemu R. W zamian za to jej brat został tam zabrany, a ona poprzysięgła sobie odnalezienia go za wszelką cenę - przez owy cel poczęła uczyć się magii. Zagłada Darnell Darnell jest, a raczej było niewielką mieściną po drodze między Hargeonem, a Magnolią. To tam mieszkał Medith i tam ja zabrał, aby dać jej schronienie. Gdy miała 17 lat, do jej mistrza w tajemnicy przyszedł prorok i przekazał, co nastąpi w przyszłości, w nieokreślonym czasie. Podjął się zadania usunięcia jej, co poskutkowało w potyczce między nim a Ariyamną. Używając Katana Miryō: Kasai straciła nad sobą kontrolę i zabijała każdego pokolei, kogo tylko spotkała, przy okazji spalając doszczętnie wioskę. On ledwie uszedł z życiem. Została wtedy zabrana przez Radę jako świadek na przesłuchanie. Nie odpowiadała na jakiekolwiek pytanie, jedynie zanosiła się płaczem i przepraszała za to, co zrobiła. Sprawę od razu zamknięto, a niektórym zlecono obserwację jej. Możliwe, że zostanie wspomniana w odpowiednim momencie, gdy nie będzie miała szans na ucieczkę. Historia Wioska przy Hargeonie : "Nikogo nie oceniaj z góry nie znając jego przeszłości." Nieświadome niczego rodzeństwo przyszło na świat w nieustalonym do tego momentu miejsca. Chłopiec oraz dziewczynka, jedno starsze niewiele od drugiego. Przeznaczenie jednak miało dla nich różne prezenty. Nie mogli się zbyt długo nacieszyć pobytem z rodziną, gdyż niedługo po tym dniu zostali odnalezieni przez proroka. Panująca jeszcze wtedy nad sobą matka - Lia Silveren - zdecydowała się wraz z ojcem na zostawienie ich w pobliskiej wiosce, niedaleko Hargeonu. Do tej pory uciekali i robią to w dalszym ciągu. Dwójka została wychowana przez - wówczas młodego człowieka - Heliosa oraz jego przyjaciółkę, Mikasę. Zostali od razu zapoznani z przepowiednią i mimo początkowych protestów zajęli się nimi. Starali się ich wychować na dwójkę grzecznych ludzi kompletnie niezwiązanych z magią. Kobieta zmarła po pewnym czasie na nieznaną do tej pory chorobę, zostawiając ich we trójkę. Wszystko by się udało, gdyby nie jej odejście i przeznaczenie nie zamieszało po raz pierwszy - wioska została napadnięta w celu zabrania "chętnych" do budowy. Innymi słowy: zbierali niewolników do konstrukcji Systemu R, inaczej Wieży Niebios. Wszystko spłonęło. zostały tylko szczątki. W jednym z domków leżał ledwie żywy Helios. Jej brat, Gavriel już został zabrany pozwalając siostrze na ucieczkę. Zamiast opuścić wioskę, ta zaczęła szukać opiekuna. Znalazła go, już konającego. Ledwie się na nią spoglądał swymi matowymi już oczyma. : - Ariyamna... - zaczął, słabym już głosem. : - Proszę się trzymać, pójdę po kogoś! - zawołała. Pokazał mu łagodnie ręką, aby niczego nie robiła. Cóż, już było stanowczo za późno na cokolwiek. : - I tak zginę - uśmiechnął się ponuro - Wasza rodzina... Wasza matka błagała mnie o to, abyście mogli tutaj zostać... Nie mogli się wami zająć... Ich magia... : - Matka...?! - zdziwiła się nie na żarty, zrobiła wielkie oczy. Pierwszy raz ktokolwiek o niej wspominał. : - Lia... Silveren - tylko tyle zdołał wydukać - Odziedziczyliście po niej... nazwisko, Ariyamna... Niewdzięczne... nazwisko. Tracił siły. Tym razem uśmiechnął się szeroko, ciepło. Jeszcze znalazł ostatnie resztki wytrzymałości, pożerane dalej przez ducha stojącego nad nim... Znalazł je, aby położyć jej dłoń na główce. Główce, która miała zapłakane, zaszklone i zaczerwienione od łez oczka. Wszyscy od niej odeszli! Ona tego nie chciała, wciągała powietrze noskiem. Szlochała, całkiem głos. Cud, że jej jeszcze nie znaleźli! : - Nie... - zaczął na koniec, jednak już zamknął oczy. Nie zdążył jej przestrzec przed magią, której jako jedyną może wybrać do nauczenia się. : - Niech pan nie odchodzi! - zawyła głośno, widząc jak jego życie już zdążyło umknąć między palcami. Krzyknęła głośno, wydarła się na całe gardło. Przeraźliwy, donośny krzyk. Nawet zapewne w Hargeonie było ją słychać. Młody mężczyzna zginął... Z głębokiej, na wylot rany sączyła się szkarłatna ciecz. Został przebity. Przez co? Przez opadający bal stropu. Zbyt dużo uszkodził, aby to przeżył. Ktoś usłuchał jej błagań. Przestała się ruszać, ze zdziwienia wyprostowała szyję, spoglądając się zdziwionej w martwy punkt przed sobą. Ręce opadły bezwładnie na drewnianą podłogę. I tak siedziała, póki ktoś nie przemówił. Białowłosy mężczyzna stał we wrotach, wywarzanych wcześniej, na początku. Drzwi stały krzywo, nie będąc w zawiasach. Tak przynajmniej było z lewymi, gdyż prawe były połamane niemalże na pół i leżały na boku. : - Hej... mała - zapytał nieco onieśmielony, po czym wszedł wgłąb pomieszczenia. Pomieszczenia z dziurami w dachu i ścianach. : - Po co tu przychodziłeś?! - zawołała zdenerwowana, nie rozumiejąc już niczego. Jakim prawem on mógł zginąć?! Wyjrzał lekko za nią, zobaczył ten nieprzyjemny widok. Aż sobie to wyobraził, zmrużył natychmiastowo oczy i odwrócił głowę. : - Nie bój się, nie zrobię Ci nic złego - próbował zapewnić, jednak ta już całkowicie przerażona i zdezorientowana chwyciła pierwszy lepszy przedmiot, postawą zagroziła rzuceniem nim. Padło na kawałek szkła. : - Nie zbliżaj się! - brzmiało to błagalnie, zacisnęła zęby - Zostaw mnie! : - Chcę Ci pomóc - odpowiedział, próbując być spokojnym. Podszedł do niej. Ona kręciła głową, przymierzała się do rzutu... Ale wciąż tego nie robiła. Bała się, nie chciała zrobić mu krzywdy. Po prostu nie mogła! Niespodziewanie objął ją rękoma. Podszedł ją od strony psychologicznej: pokaż, że nic jej nie zrobisz, a ona zapewne Ci zaufa. Na szczęście tutaj, w tym przypadku "zapewne" to "na pewno". : - Widzisz? - zapytał, odsuwając się od niej lekko i uśmiechając się. Zaraz się schylił, gdy usłyszał niepokojące kroki. Wziął ją na ręce i zabrał do kąta, położył dłoń na usta, aby nie wydała żadnych głośnych dźwięków. Patrol. Na szczęście nie zrobiła hałasów, więc po stwierdzeniu zgonu osoby, która do tej pory tętniła życiem poszli dalej. Chwilę jeszcze czekał z puszczeniem jej ust. Wciąż mogli wrócić. NIc takiego nie następowało, dzięki bogom. Zostawił ją w spokoju, już jej nie dotykał. Ale dalej się bała, wciąż płakała po utracie i opiekuna i brata. Została sama... Sama jak palec wśród tylu złych ludzi, którzy tylko chcą jej zrobic krzywdę. Odsunęła się od chłopaka o białych włosach i brązowych oczach. Przylgnęła jeszcze na chwilę do zmarłego, wzięła jego rękę i się w nią wtuliła. Płakała... : - Zmarłemu życia nie przywrócisz... - wyszeptał cicho chłopak - Chodź, zajmę się Tobą. : - Nie... Ja chcę do braciszka... - odpowiedziała smutno, dalej płacząc - Ja chcę być z braciszkiem! : - Obiecuję Ci, zabiorę Cię kiedyś do niego. Spotkacie się. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie... Do uzupełnienia! Magia i umiejętności 200px|thumb|right|Miecz używany przez Ariyamnę Kansō: Senshi - Requip: Warrior Jest to Magia Podmiany pozwalajaca na przechowanie miecza w innym wymiarze, aby nie musieć go dźwigać ze sobą. Działa na takiej samej zasadzie, co pozostałe jej rodzaje, jednakże pozwala na posiadanie jednej jedynej broni, nic więcej. Ostrze musi być odpowiednio dostosowane, najczęściej wykuwa je się w niewielkiej mieścinie o nieznanym położeniu wdzięcznie nazwana Faihaim (Lao - Ogień) ze względu na niegasnący ogień tutejszych kuźniach. Użycie wymaga wypowiedzenia odpowiedniej formuły: Kansō: Tōshi. Jej magia momentami jest niestabilna, więc miecz czasem może pojawić się w momentach niepewności i zawahania. Wtedy wiadomo, iż powoli przejmuje nad nią kontrolę część Waru. Bez nauczenia się tej umiejętności choćby w najmniejszym stopniu niemożliwe jest poznanie Katana Miryō. Broń: Tōshi Jest to złamany w połowie miecz długości pół metra. Wygląda na całkiem solidny z mocną rękojeścią owiniętą skórą dla wygody. Mimo zniszczenia, dalej jest przydatny, gdyż to miejsce może zostać wzmocnione magią. Wykuty został ze specjalnej rudy pojawiającej się głównie przy potężnych źródłach magii. Zachowuje jej właściwość oddziaływania i wzmacniania ataków magicznych. Również stanowi jeden z niewielu dowodów, że tamtejsze bronie można złamać, jeśli bardzo się tego chce. Katana Miryō - Sword Enchant Wojownicy używający tej magii posiadają dwie dusze: Waru oraz Zen odzwierciedlające odpowiednio złą i dobrą stronę maga. Głównie nad ciałem panuje strona pozytywna, negatywna może zostać przebudzona tylko w momencie, gdy użytkownik jest w stranie użyć Katana Miryō: Yami. Wielu, w poszukiwaniu potęgi kompletnie zatracili się w tym celu i tracili kontrolę z minuty na minutę, często nieodwracalnie. Zależy to od wolnej woli użytkownika oraz mocy magicznej. Ten typ magii pozwala na wzmocnienie miecza energią żywiołu. Na każdego użytkownika jest pięć odmian, z czego trzy są takie same. Wszystkie po nauczeniu się ich pozwalaja na użycie ostatecznej formy Katana Miryō: Gokyō no Gekido - zakazanego zaklęcia, które pozostawia po użytkowniku tylko pustą powłokę bez uczuć z potężną aurą żywiołów pozwalającą zmieść wszystko z powierzchni ziemi. Każde wzmocnienie niesie ze sobą odpowiednie udogodnienia, aczkolwiek może zaszkodzić użytkownikowi. Ariyamna jest w stanie na chwilę obecną używać Kasai, Kaze oraz Yami. Zaklęcia poziomu podstawowego Dwa zaklęcia będące pierwszymi, jakie użytkownik w ogóle poznaje. Jest możliwość usunięcia części ich skutków ubocznych, jednakże wymaga to czasochłonnych treningów. : Kasai (ogień) '''- w zależności od ilości użytej magii rozpala miecz lub również użytkownika, ukrywajac go pod płaszczem płomieni. Nie dość, że wzmacnia atak, to jeszcze może poprawić obronę. Jeśli zasoby tego zaklęcia są wykorzystywane w pełni, użytkownik traci kontrolę. Nie ważne, jak zostanie użyty, na ciele pojawiaja się groźne oparzenia (głównie skupiaja się na rękach). : '''Kaze (wiatr) - po użyciu pojawia się wrażenie, jakby użytkownik unosił się lekko w powietrzu. Wzmacnia szybkość ruchu oraz ataku kosztem siły. Również pozwala na przecięcie powietrza w celu wysłania fali uderzeniowej. Wygaszenie zaklęcia skutkuje w kompletnym zaniku sił i uniemożliwia choćby kiwnięcie palcem. Zaklęcia poziomu zaawansowanego : Inabikari (piorun) - pozwala na czterokrotne zwiększenie szybkości ruchu (niemalże teleportuje się z miejsca na miejsce), przy ataku może spowodować uderzenie pioruna w ziemię. Po wygaszeniu powoduje czasowy paraliż jednej części ciała z szansą na całkowity lub utratę wzroku. : Daichi (ziemia) - miecz pokrywa się grubą, ciężką do uniesienia warstwą skał zwiększająca znacznie siłę ataku kosztem szybkości jej i ruchu. Może sprawić, że użytkownik sobie coś poważnie naciągnie lub złamie od ciężaru. : Yami (mrok) - jedna z dwóch najgroźniejszych technik odkrywająca mroczną stronę użytkownika. Pozwala na manipulowanie polem bitwy (zasłona z czarnego dymu) przekładające się na możliwość przeprowadzenia mocnego ataku z zaskoczenia lub po prostu opuszczenie go po ocenie sytuacji. Po poznaniu tego zaklęcia wewnątrz maga rozpoczyna się bój o panowanie nad ciałem zależny od jego wolnej woli, a miecz przy kontroli Waru wytwarza się z ciemnej materii. Zaklęcia poziomu mistrzowskiego : Gokyō no Gekido (Furia Pięciu Żywiołów) - zakazane zaklęcie Sword Enchant, wykorzystująca wszystkie żywioły. Możliwość użycia pojawia się dopiero po wyuczeniu się ostatniej zaawansowanej techniki. Po pierwszym po użytkowniku zostaje pusta skorupa bez uczuć, która nie zawaha się kogokolwiek zabić. Wygląd również się zmienia - osoba blednie, włosy tracą kolor, stając się całkowicie białe, a oczy zmieniają barwę na czerwoną. Zen, chcąc uniknąć tego nie zna inkantacji potrzebnej do jego użycia, Waru wręcz przeciwnie. Brzmi ona: :: Ostatni król zstępuje na ziemię. Zstępuje na nią, aby ukarać niepokornych ludzi przeciwstawiających się jego władzy. Pożałują tego, co uczynili, bowiem nierozsądna jest próba buntu. Gokyō no Gekido! Mahō no Shūroku - Acquistion of Magic Pozwala na przejęcie drobiny magii rodzaju używanego przez Katana Miryō lub innej magii z rzędu Podmiany do zadania kilku ciosów w walce. Nie są tak potężne, jak te oryginalne zaklęcia, aczkolwiek pozwalają na ominięcie skutków ubocznych. Może zostać użyta, aby oddziaływała z innym jej użytkownikiem - często, aby zapanować nad jego własną mocą. Aby doszło do pobrania magii, druga osoba musi wyrazić chęć oddania jej drobiny, inaczej może sprawić, iż używający może zostać osłabionym. Ariyamna jest w stanie przejąć magię bez większych szkód od osób używających jej żywioł lub jednej zbroi Kansō: Za Naito do wyprowadzenia jednego ataku. Statystyki Ciekawostki *"Miecz odzwierciedla jego właściciela" - powód zniszczenia miecza, gdyż pokazuje, jak ona w sercu jest zniszczona. *Osobą, która stworzyła postać jest Reapq (deviantArt) *Autor oryginalnego obrazka użytego na tej stronie nie jest znany. Pochodzi on ze strony zerochan.net: obrazek - aby go zobaczyć należy mieć konto i usunąć z ocenzurowanych tag "ecchi". *Postacią, na której wzorowana jest Ariyamna jest Black★Rock Shooter, choć początkowo posiadała wygląd wymyślony przez autorkę. *Mimo wielu zmian, Ariyamna zawsze miała jeden typ magii - Sword Enchant. W ostatecznej wersji, otrzymała również Acquistion of Magic jako dobre uzupełnienie wyżej opisywanych specjalizacji. *'Faihaim' jest dobrze znane wśród magów, gdyż tam również powstają inne bronie oraz zbroje. Jest to również miejsce plotek, przez co inni używający Sword Enchant szybko się dowiedzieli o Zwiastunie Śmierci, a także Gavriel miał okazję tutaj dowiedzieć się o obecnym miejscu pobytu matki. *Wioska, do której zostali oddani na wychowanie nie została nazwana.